This specification relates to transferring application data between devices.
Computing devices, such as personal computers, tablet computers, and mobile phones, often have applications installed to perform a variety of functions, including productivity applications, background service applications, entertainment applications, and others. Many applications are developed by third parties that distribute applications and application data to user devices using server computers. For example, a user device may download and install an application from an application server for the application. The same application server or a different application server may provide application data, such as new application content and/or new application updates for the application. In order to keep applications and application content updated, user devices will often connect to a network, such as the Internet, to periodically obtain application data from third party servers.